Happy Uncles day!
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: It's fathers day, but since Fili and Kili's father is dead they want to make it a special one for the one man who is closest to it and Thorin gets a surprise of a lifetime.


Tada! I bring you all another hopefully lovely story about our favorite little dwarves!

I worked on this all day! I hope you all love it. Its nice and long and hopefully funny. :) Please enjoy

* * *

"But Kili don't you think uncle might think its a bit odd?" Fili asked his brother who was digging though a box he kept under his bed. "I mean, he's like a father but what if he gets angry?" Fili hated the though of making Thorin disappointed or angry at him or his brother. Fili always tried his hardest to make him proud. And he knew his brother did the same even though Kili seemed to always want to fool around and make jokes.

"But he's always been there for us Fee. And besides, he's the closest thing we have. And we should let him know that. And it's not like there is a uncles day." Kili told his brother fishing though the small box.

"There should be. When I'm king, I'm going to make that an official day!" Fili replied rubbing at his chin that was slowly starting to grow little hairs. They had never gotten Thorin anything for fathers day and he didn't understand why Kili suddenly wanted to do so now.

"Found it!" Kili yelled holding up a small brown bag above his head. "Now we can go into town and find a gift!" Kili told his brother excitedly thinking about what he should get Thorin. Kili had been saving for over a year, putting away all his allowance his mother gave him for cleaning the house and doing yard work. He only dug in it when it was his brother or mothers birthdays.

"You are going with me yes?"

Fili smiled down at his brother who was still sitting on the floor. "You know I am." Fili never let Kili go anywhere without him. It was his job to make sure nothing happened to him, and he accepted it the day he held his newborn baby brother. In fact he remembered it was the first thing his uncle and mother had told him.

Kili finally got off the floor smiling as he put the money pouch in his light coat pocket. "I'm ready lets go."

Five minutes later the two brothers were on their way to town. It was a nice day outside, warm and sunny with a few puffy clouds overhead. Kili liked it outside, and he thought about picking some flowers on the way back for his mother. She would like that. But first, he had to get something for his favorite and only uncle.

The winding path led into town was long but there was plenty to see, dwarves walking around, a few animals roaming around and birds chirping and searching for food. Kili looked at his brother and poked him with a finger to get his attention. "Hey Fili, want to go swimming later?"

Fili turned to his little brother and smiled back. "If we have the time before mother gets back, and before dinner."

The town was bustling with activity on this fine day. So many dwarves and humans were doing business or just meeting up to talk. There were stalls as well as shops to explore and the brothers always enjoyed coming to see what they could find. Fili took Kili's hand and held on to it as they walked. There was the smells of food that made Kili's stomach growl, meats on sticks, small pies, cakes, and candy. He couldn't see them but he could smell them and it made his mouth water. Then a human mother and her two kids about his height walked past. The kids were eating little cakes, his mouth watered even more at the sight of it. "Fee, I'm hungry."

Fili looked down at his brother's imploring face. "After we get the present." Fili saw a shop he had not seen before on the left, and motioned towards it. "Hey look a new shop! Want to go see what they have?"

"OK." Kili started pushing Fili towards the shop. "I see Mr. Dwalin coming this way." Kili whispered as he grabbed Fili's arm and pulled him toward the new shop.

Fili hurried behind his brother into the new shop and closed the door behind Kili. He turned around. "He wont eat us."

"I don't want him to see us. He might tell uncle what we're up too." Kili told his brother as he turned. Looking around the store he smiled. There were colorful candles, all size wooden statues and all different sorts of weapons. The weapons made Kili frown, since he was not old enough to buy one yet. And he knew his brother couldn't since he wasn't quit old enough yet.

Kili walked over to the far wall with all the statues. "Maybe I should get this one, he might like this one. I think I'll buy it. What do you think Fili?" Kili asked turning around he smiled showing off a wooden warrior on a unicorn. Kili thought it was cool even though unicorns didn't exist. But the person who was beside him was not his brother but Thorin Oakenshield. "Uncle!" Kili yelled shocked as he looked up at his tall uncle.

"Hello Kili." Thorin said as he reached down grabbing the wooden doll Kili held out. "I think it is unruly." Thorin told him giving the doll a once over his eyes showing disgust. It looked to be a warrior dwarf with a bowl on its head riding a unicorn with three the dwarf held onto the unicorn with one hand...well the dwarf didn't really have a hand it looked more like a foot. And it held an axe in its other...foot. Thorin blinked trying to hold back a laugh knowing who carved it. "I don't like were you going to get this for?" Thorin asked feeling bad for who ever Kili was going to gift it too. But since it was from Kili, Thorin knew whoever it was would like it or pretend to just to make Kili happy.

"Ummm..." Kili mumbled still in shock that his surprise was found out, and sadness took over as he saw the look of degust on his uncles face. "No one..."

Fili appeared next to his brother his eyes wide as he watched Thorin's behavior, he had heard his brother ask him about the thing in his hand but he had not made it over there before he saw their uncle. "Uncle, what brings you to this ugly shop?" Fili asked placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Ugly hu? Well I figured I would come and check out this place, Bofur and Bifur own it." Thorin told them handing Kili back the wooden doll he knew Bifur had made. "What's wrong Kili?" He asked worried by the saddened look on the small dwarflings face.

Kili looked up at Thorin tears in his eyes as he dropped the wooden doll, blinking he turned around running out of the shop.

Fili watched his brother leave, knowing why he looked up at his uncle. "How could you say that?" Fili now had anger in his eyes and his voice shook slightly knowing he should never talk to his king like that.

Thorin looked down at Fili confusion and sadness in his eyes. "I didn't say anything to the boy."

Fili reached down and picked the wooden doll up and showed it to Thorin. "This! He was going to gift it to you!" Fili yelled placing the wooden doll back on the shelved wall. "You could have lied." Fili whispered turning away from his uncle and followed after his brother.

Thorin watched his nephew anger building in him at how his nephew had just spoke to him. But at the same time he felt awful knowing that he was the one Kili had picked the gift for. This was one of the moments Thorin wished he had kept his mouth shut in front of his youngest nephew. Wasn't the first time he had hurt the little lads feelings and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last. Dis was going to have his head when she found out.

()()()

"Kili!" Fili yelled looking around as he weaved between the shopping people. "Kili!" Maybe he went home? Fili thought as he ducked looking though the other dwarves and humans legs for his brothers. Fili thought about where his brother might hide, he knew it would be where no one could see him since he was most likely crying. Home was too far away but the forest was just behind the store he just left from. Fili ran to where his gut told him he would find his brother. "Kili!"

Fili ran until he heard sniffling and flowing water, he made his way to the small river bank and sitting by it was his brother. Kili was sitting with his knees pulled up to his face covering his eyes. Fili stopped just behind him, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder he gave it a small squeeze. "Kili?"

"Go away." Kili told his brother his voice muffled by his knees.

Fili would not and he took his seat next to him. "He didn't mean it Kili." Fili tried reassuring him. "He would have loved it."

Kili looked up from his knees his face and eyes red with tears. "He hated it, you saw."

"At least you know now instead of wasting your silver brother." Fili gave it his best shot in making his brother feel better, he hated seeing his little brother cry.

Kili shook his head knowing it was better but the fact that he liked the thing and Thorin clearly did not bothered him. "How many other gifts that I gave him did he not like? Just pretended?"

"Don't think like that Kili. He loves all his gifts."

"But how do you know he didn't just pretend?" Kili winned as he wiped his face on the sleeve of his leather jacket.

Fili shook his head knowing that Thorin loved any gift he got since when they went to Thorin's house he has a shelf of what Fili thought was crappy old things, that was until he started to see the things he and Kili had given him. "Even if he doesn't like what you get him, knowing they came from the heart makes all the difference."

"Really?" Kili asked hopefulness shinning in his eyes.

"That and the fact that he loves us." Fili accrued him. Thorin never flat out said he loved them but their mother told them he did and their mother never lies.

"Really?" Kili's eyes smiled at the thought that his uncle loved him. "Then I'll go buy that gift!" Kili shouted happily as he got to his feet. Wiping his face once again but this time he used the bottom of his shirt. "Come on Fili before someone else buys it! I know he will love it!"

"Yes I'm sure people are lining up." Fili called out to his brother sarcastically and got to his feet chasing after his younger brother knowing that no one else was going to buy that doll but he would never tell his brother that. He would never hurt his brother's feelings if he could help it.

()()()Later that day()()()

After Thorin looked all around town for his sisters sons and not finding them he made his way to Dis's house hoping to find them there. He had picked up some fresh baked cookies from a local dwarf mother who spends her morning baking and then all afternoon selling them. They were fairly good and both Fili and Kili loved them, he even lied a few times and told them he had baked them. That was until Fili caught him buying them from the dwarf women one day when he was out getting his mother apples for her famous apple pie. Thorin hoped his nephews would forgive him for his insult earlier.

Thorin knocked on his sisters door waiting impatiently for her to come to the door. And when she did he was shocked to see her smiling up at him.

"Brother! I've been waiting for you to stop by. The boys have something they want to talk to you about." She told her brother smiling up at him and moving back from the door leaving room for Thorin to come inside.

Thorin stepped inside looking around for his nephews knowing they wanted him to apologize.

"They're in the kitchen." Dis told him still smiling, making Thorin think she was guilty of something.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen and jumped back at the loud shout.

"HAPPY UNCLE DAY!" The brothers shouted at their uncle the same time. They stood in front of the family table smiling from ear to ear, the table had something large and greenish brown on it.

Thorin was taken back by the words not understanding, there was no such day. Then it came to him, he had almost forgot that today was fathers day. Maybe they changed the day since their own father was dead.

The thought that his nephews cared so much made his heart feel warm. He tried to keep a straight face but Thorin's face betrayed him and a huge smile came across his face. He reached up running his hand over his short beard not knowing what to say. The looks on his nephews face were of love and admiration.

Thorin walked over to them looking down at the table, in the center was a very messy slightly runny mud cake with sticks around it, green grass covered most of the brown. On the sides were large leafs, Thorin smiled knowing that the leafs were the only thing holding the mud cake together. There was a dandelion in the middle. "Wow." Was the only thing Thorin could say he was so taken back.

"Do you like?" Kili asked him. "We made it just for you!"

"He mostly did." Fili informed his uncle. Fili didn't care to play in the mud like his brother but it was still fun once in a while. And seeing Kili having so much fun making mud castles and mud pies was always an adventure...that was until Kili tried to eat them.

"I love it." Thorin told them getting to his knees so he was more their height. "Its the best mud cake I've ever seen."

Dis walked in the kitchen smiling, she had never seen Thorin as happy as he was when he was around his nephews. She grinned to herself knowingly, she did have the best sons around. They were enough to bring happy smiles to anyone. She went over to the stove and removed a small towel off revealing a freshly baked cake. The best brother and uncle ever deserved a real cake.

She picked the cooled tray up bringing it over to her mushy boys. "I baked an edible cake for you my dear brother."

Thorin smiled as he got back to his feet. "Smells great." He told her grabbing the tray.

"Uncle."

Thorin looked down as Kili tugged on his jacket and look up at him with his big brown eyes. "Yes?"

Kili pulled a box from behind his back offering it to his uncle. "For you."

Thorin took it smiling, the small box had strange marking on it. It almost looked like his name, and since Kili hadn't gotten his spelling yet Thorin only smiled. Thorin opened it slowly silently hoping it wasn't that warrior dwarf with the bowl on its head. Thorin's smile grew his blue eyes sparkling as he saw what it was, his heart pounding as he picked it up. It was a silver mug with a gold handle. "Where did you get it?"

"Bofur helped me find it." Kili told him hoping Thorin wouldn't find out that he had spent all his coins on the gift. "I was going to get you something else but someone had bought it." Kili told him slightly sad, but he felt proud as Thorin truly looked happy over his gift and that made the hurt from earlier today worth it.

Fili laughed as he waved a slightly bigger box than what Thorin had now. "Now mine."

Thorin smiled, it wasn't everyday he received such great surprises. He took the box after setting down the mug and box Kili had given him. He opened it knowing and liking how Fili shops. But his heart skipped a beat as he saw what was inside. His head fell back loud laughter filling the kitchen causing his sister to look over at him curious. "What is it Thorin?" It couldn't be that bad could it?

Thorin looked back down taking out the gift and showing it to his sister. Kili's eyes went wide as his eyes landed on the ugly wooden doll he wanted to buy his uncle earlier. Not knowing that his brother was the one to buy it.

Dis couldn't see why Thorin was laughing so hard the thing was the worst made toy she had ever seen. "Did you make it yourself Fili?"

"No mother, I bought it. Isn't it great? I knew uncle would love it." Fili said proudly knowing that Thorin would have never expected him to give him such a thing. Kili yes but him no. And Fili was so proud of himself, this was a nice way to pay his uncle back for hurting his brother. "You love it right uncle?"

* * *

_**I hope you all liked the ending, it seemed very fitting and it made me laugh. **_

_**So please review if you did too, I'll send ya warm cookies**_


End file.
